


every moment that we spend without time

by spacs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: Damn the prophecy. Damn the world and damn the gods.





	every moment that we spend without time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaciopara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaciopara/gifts).



> **IgNoct Secret Santa for @jaciopara!**  
>  request: Hurt/Comfort or Ignis with an ugly christmas sweater  
> Happy Holidays!
> 
>  
> 
> [inspiration track ](https://youtu.be/vi5wR--nuhA)  
> 

Ignis opened the doors to the throne room. At the bottom of the stairs stood the overwhelming Christmas tree, decorated elegantly and lit up in the otherwise dark, quiet of the morning. The king stood at the base of the tree, hands on his hips and staring up at the star that topped the tree.

Stepping gently, Ignis approached. The other man was unmoved as he came to stand shoulder to shoulder, no other acknowledgement besides a slight turn of head. “Early morning reflection, majesty?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“A first for everything it seems.”

Noctis cracked a grin and looked over at him. “It’s what happens when you spend ten years asleep.”

Ignis dipped his head. “Are we putting gifts under the tree this year?” he asked, gesturing to the presents scattered at the base.

The king shrugged. “What’s the point of having one if we don’t? Always bugged me when Dad didn’t put anything under it. Didn’t feel like Christmas.”

“Is that one addressed to me?”

Noct grinned, knowingly. “Yeah. That one is from Prompto. Want to know what he got you?”

“That’s not necessary—“

“An ugly Christmas sweater. Lights up and everything.” Noctis put his hand on Ignis’s shoulder, directing his attention to another box. “That one is from Gladio. He went in with Prompto and got you festive glasses.”

Ignis laughed. “You realize these gifts are wrapped and secret for a reason.”

“Pulling rank. I’m the king.”

“A fine reason to brandish your power,” Ignis chuckled. “And I suppose you sat out and didn’t attempt to get me something so silly.”

A sly grin. “Maybe.”

“Just tell me it’s not some sort of hosiery.”

“Reindeer antlers and a red nose.”

“Lovely.”

“You’ll look good.”

“I’ll look like a fool,” Ignis corrected. “But if it will make you lot happy, then I’ll be a good sport.”

The king laughed, removing his hand from Ignis as he crossed his arms over his chest. He surveyed the tree with a wary eye, his smile fading slowly into an inquisitive frown. Ignis watched him thumbing at the ring on his finger as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. “What troubles you?” Ignis asked, turning to face him.

For a few moments, Noctis didn’t answer. He stayed where he was, frowning at the tree and fidgeting with the ring. “It’s Insomnia’s first Christmas since I came back,” he answered. “I’d hoped… honestly, I’d hoped the city would be in better shape than it is now.”

“Noct, you’ve done tremendous things for the city. Large portions have been rebuilt, businesses are reopening, people have homes.” Ignis gestured towards the door.

Lips pulled to the side, displeased. “It’s not finished,” he pushed. “I’m standing in front of this ridiculous tree with warmth and food and _presents_ ,” an accusing finger pointing towards the boxes, “but there’s still people out there that have next to nothing. Some people haven’t even gotten to get back to the city.”

Ignis put a hand on Noct’s shoulder, turning the king to face him. He looked him straight in the eye, squeezing his shoulder. “You are a good king, Noct.”

“It still isn’t _enough_ , Iggy,” Noct urged. “It’s Christmas, but there’s no parade, no lights hanging down Main street, no annoying commercials on TV or the radio. The daemons are disappearing, but there’s still so much that needs to be done—”

Ignis chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, Noct.”

The king frowned at him, shrugging off his grip. “Don’t _laugh_. There’s paperwork on paperwork on paperwork of things that have to get finished and I have to deal with the _politics_ of all of it – like profiting off all the loss of other’s over the past ten years is more important than helping those people get back on their feet.” He waved his hands at the tree again. “And I’m _still here_ with this tree, having to arrange a _ball_ with the ‘elite’ – all the sacrifices everyone has made over the years for me to get here and _that’s_ what I’ve—”

Another interruption of Ignis laughing. Noct’s mouth clamped shut as he glared. “I’m glad you think it’s so funny.”

Ignis shook his head. “It isn’t that,” he assured. “You just haven’t changed.”

Arms crossed over Noct’s chest defensively. “What’s that mean?”

The advisor smiled and tilted his head, squinting at the king. “You are always so focused on the endgame. You can’t see the finish line, so therefore it’s too far, it’s not enough. You worry that things aren’t moving fast enough, so you don’t reward yourself for small victories.” He reached up to grip Noct’s elbows, his arms still across his chest. “Noct, you are a fine king. You worry about the wellbeing of your citizens and don’t let yourself get caught up in the pomp and circumstance. Humble nearly to a fault and always selfless.”

Noct looked away, embarrassed. “I just want things to go back to the way they were before… everything.”

Ignis pursed his lips sympathetically, curling them into a small smile. “I’m not sure going back to the way things were is possible, majesty.” He set one hand on Noct’s shoulder, dipping his head to catch the king’s eye. “What you can do is take things one day at a time. You can’t rebuild a city in a day. Order has been reestablished, now we’re just working out the kinks.”

The younger man’s brow drew in and his lips downturned as he searched Ignis’s gaze. “There’s still too much to do,” he insisted.

“There is,” Ignis agreed. “But you need to allow yourself rest.”

“Without you guys I wouldn’t have gotten here.” He turned away from the tree, towards the throne. “Now I’m here and I have to figure it out on my own but I don’t think I _can_.”

A beat. “No. You are not on your own.” Ignis stepped to the king’s side. “You are _never_ on your own, Noct.”

Glancing at him, Noct scratched his cheek. “And what about _your_ break?” His lips twitched. “I had my rest. Ten years of it. Maybe I should see if Shiva could put you on ice for a while.”

Ignis snorted. “What would you do without me?”

“Starve, probably.”

“Indeed.” Ignis paused, folding his hands behind his back, straightening as he looked at the throne. “I only rest if you do, majesty. It’s my duty.”

Noct rolled his eyes. “Ignis, you deserve one more than anyone after…” His eyes roamed the advisor’s face, lingering over his scars.

Suddenly self-conscious, Ignis turned away. He wasn’t ashamed, but he knew Noct blamed himself. His shirts were always long-sleeved so to not show the marks that striped his arm in white, jagged lines. Gloves covered his hands to hide the dark, circular burn where the ring had been. “I am quite alright,” Ignis assured him.

“We never talked about it.”

“Unnecessary,” Ignis responded instantly, moving to the door. “Now come, we have preparations to make for the ba—”

Noctis followed him, catching his arm in the doorway, halting his retreat. “C’mon, Ignis,” he pleaded. “Why haven’t you ever told me what happened?”

A heavy sigh. “You saw what happened,” he replied, his voice soft. Gently, he removed his arm from Noct’s hold. “And I know you feel responsible. But Noct,” Ignis spoke quickly as the other man’s mouth opened to interrupt, “everything I did was of my own volition. And I would do it all again.”

“How did you know it would work?”

A humorless chuckle. “I didn’t.”

“Then why?”

Ignis looked at him seriously, lifting his chin. “Because you are the Chosen King. And they wanted to rob you of your right to _be_ that king.”

Taking a deep breath, Noct leaned back against the doorframe and answered, “Sometimes being a king is about sacrifice. Dad knew that. And that’s what I was supposed to do—”

“Well I am not a king,” Ignis stopped him. He smiled softly and glanced back toward the throne. “And I refused to sacrifice mine, no matter the cost.”

Noctis watched him thoughtfully. When Ignis looked back to him, their eyes connected. “You almost died,” Noct said quietly. “I almost had to watch you die.”

“I got to see you. That made it worthwhile.”

“Ignis.”

“I would do it again,” Ignis said, resolute. “Not knowing the outcome, not knowing if I would survive or if the world would, I would do it all over again.”

“ _Why_? Someone else could rule, Ignis. I barely know what I’m doing. The prophecy said—”

“Damn the prophecy,” Ignis burst. “Damn the world and damn the gods.” Noctis blinked at him. “Noct, I would stand with you through everything. But I refused to watch you sacrifice your life for ours. When you picked me up and healed me I was _terrified_ that they would still demand it.” Inhaling a shaky breath, Ignis paused. “I spent ten years worrying that I would still have to see you fall to a prophecy made by cruel gods as payment for a crime that was not yours. I am… unspeakably relieved that did not happen.”

Eyes darted between Ignis’s, Noct’s lips set into a thin line. “You didn’t… you had no way of knowing what Ardyn was going to do with you. And you still went with him.”

With a shrug, Ignis crossed his arms over his chest, mirroring Noct’s posture against the opposite frame. “He offered me a choice. Stay and die with you, or go with him. Gladio and Prompto were on their way. I reasoned that they could get you to safety much quicker if he was gone, but I was no match for him.”

Noct’s eyebrows raised immediately. “No match for him? Ignis, you handed his ass to him.”

Barking out a laugh, Ignis shook his head. “I would hardly say _that_. Had you not arrived, I would have perished.” He flexed the fingers on his hand that wore the ring. “I was given the power. I did not possess it myself, as you do.”

“What made you take the ring?”

His lips twitched as he glanced at the king. “I was raised to be a tactician if you recall,” he joked, Noctis huffing and rolling his eyes. “I realized, _correctly_ , that mere weapons could do nothing to fend against him. And the only thing powerful enough had just fallen from your hand and right in front of me.” He looked down to the floor, following the lines of repaired cracks in the floor. “I watched him level an entire building.” Looking back up, he let his gaze linger over Noct’s face, relief just as palpable now as it was when he called for the Kings of Lucis then sat up, alive. “I was going to die, regardless. He took me to gloat, to cause you to panic, and to let my death be the catalyst to send you to your ascension.”

Noct dropped his head back to the frame, breaking eye contact to stare up at the ceiling.

Ignis smirked, chuckling once. “I decided against that. All of it.” He pushed himself up, moving to stand in front of Noctis. The advisor dropped a hand on Noctis’s shoulder, pulling him up to stand upright. “And look at you now.”

The king’s lips scrunched up into a face so _not_ kingly but so very _Noct_ that Ignis felt his chest swell with happiness. “Surprised you don’t regret putting me in charge yet.”

“Nonsense,” Ignis snorted. “You were always going to be a great king, Noct. Your father would be tremendously proud of all that you’ve accomplished in these short months.” He squeezed the other man’s shoulder, connecting their eyes. “ _I_ am proud of everything you’ve done – you have surpassed all my highest expectations for the king I knew you could be.”

Regarding him with an inquisitive look, Noct tilted his head to the side. He squinted at Ignis and took a deep breath. “Why did you do all of that for me?” he asked, his voice low.

Ignis’s lips parted, removing his grasp from the king, and he wanted so _badly_ to say it. But there was already talk of marriage, queens, and heirs. So, he settled for a joke, “I worked very hard to make you a presentable king. Did you really think I wasn’t going to make sure all that hard work paid off?”

But Noct saw through him and he frowned. “Come on, Specs. I know you like to work, but not even _you_ would basically light yourself on fire just for a job.”

“I’ve had my fair share of burns cooking for you.”

“Y’know, I _thought_ I missed your sense of humor for ten years, but I think I’ve changed my mind?”

“ _Have_ you? I’ll keep that in mind next time—”

Then Noct’s hands were gripping his upper arms, pulling him forward, and his mouth was on Ignis’s. Words died in the advisor’s throat, replaced with a surprised noise – one that Ignis would always deny being a squawk. It wasn’t a particularly clean kiss, but when the initial shock seemed to drain from Ignis’s body, the king’s hands slid up his arms, his neck, to hold his face and readjust.

All at once Ignis felt invigorated and melted. His arms folded around Noct, mouth opening for his tongue. Noctis tasted faintly of mint from when he’d cleaned his teeth, and the solid body against Ignis’s own had him drawing closer. One hand went to the small of the king’s back, the other holding him by the waist. His spectacles were askew on his nose, but he pressed closer still, breath short and gripping the king desperately.

When they both drew away, Noctis was smirking and breathing heavily, hot against Ignis’s skin. The advisor was confused, though it was difficult to call himself displeased. Fingers wrapped around his glasses that were fogged from their breath, removing them then slid back into place, proper. “Noct?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

The quirk of lips that pulled into a full smile could end wars, Ignis was sure of it. But when the king looked up, Ignis’s eyes were drawn away, landing instead on the mistletoe that was hanging over the door.

Embarrassment wrapped around Ignis’s throat and he stepped away, trying not to seem rushed. He wiped his hands over his shirt, trying to soothe the wrinkles and adjusting his spectacles nervously. “I am… typically more observant than that,” he admitted, his back straightening and his hands once more folding behind his back.

“Typically,” Noct agreed, falling back to lean against the frame. The same smile still graced his features and it stuttered Ignis’s heart and made his words falter. “Y’ _know_ , Bahamut and I had a chat while I was in the crystal.”

“Did you?” Ignis felt his mouth go dry.

“Sometimes it feels like no time has passed, and other days,” Noct shook his head. “Some days it feels like a lot longer.” He looked back to Ignis. “But it was ten years and,” a smirk, “being _Chosen_ , I had a few privileges.” Arms stretched over his head and Ignis could hear his shoulder pop. “We talked about the prophecy and what was supposed to happen, but how _you_ changed things. By offering _your_ life for mine and taking Ardyn head on without any hesitation, you… saved me.”

“Good.”

“You said, ‘I won’t let you take him away’.”

_Oh_.

Ignis blinked. Once, twice, rapidly. “Noct, I—”

“Why haven’t you ever told me that you love me?”

Astrals help him. With the way Noctis was looking at him, he knew there was little point in denial. “How long have you known?”

“I don’t know,” Noct admitted. “Somewhere between Insomnia and Altissia you looked at me and it just sort of clicked.”

“I always thought I was more discreet.”

“You are,” he assured. “Most of the time.”

“I hope this doesn’t—” Ignis hesitated, his mouth open. Instead of rushing, he took a deep breath. “I don’t want things to change between us, Noct. Our friendship means too much to me.”

One eyebrow raised, Noct replied, “I want things to change.”

“What?”

“Mistletoe is there for an excuse on the slight – _very slight_ – chance that I was wrong.”

“Majesty—”

“Because I love you too.”

Ignis choked on his next objection. Darting between looking and not looking at the king, he tried to find some sort of articulate response, but all he managed was long, shocked breaths.

“So please don’t give me some kind of _Ignis_ speech about how it isn’t appropriate and you’re only supposed to be my _advisor_ and blah blah propriety blah blah,” he mimicked Ignis’s accent and Ignis felt like he’d been shot back to ten years ago.

“You… I… we _can’t_ , highne—majesty—”

Noct cocked his head and deadpanned, “You broke the rules for me already.” He stepped forward, taking Ignis’s hand, removing the glove and holding it between them to trace his fingers over the scar the ring left. “You _actually_ changed my destiny, Ignis.”

“Noctis,” he whispered as _the king_ lifted his hand to press a kiss to his finger.

“Ignis,” he challenged, looking back, his eyes alight with determination and lips turned up into a defiant grin.

_Damn it all_.

Ignis dipped his head and met Noct’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@spacs](spacs.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
